nethermmofandomcom-20200214-history
Safezones
Currently there are 4 safezones in Nether. 3 of which are smaller scale outposts that can't be attacked or over run by nether. Lakeside is by far the largest safezone and can be attacked when it's Anti Nether devices fail. Different Safezones '''Lakeside Safezone: '''By far the biggest safe zone. Lakeside is not like any of the others. It has 4 entrances and can be overrun by nether if it's anti-nether devices fail. As of the newest update you can now get supply run quests from Lakeside but no other zone gives them. When inside of the safezone during a Nether raid, PVP is active and you can die from fall damage, player to player damage, and nether to player damage. Players should use caution and speed when entering lakeside as there are a few sniping nests around the entrances. '''Museum Outpost: '''Pretty much the go to place if you're by Lakeside when it's under attack, this safe zone is probably the most dangerous safe zone to approach due to multiple sniper nests, and no walls to walk along when entering. Leaving you vulnerable to snipers, walking out in the open to get to the Museum outpost is almost inevitable. Only approach if you absolutely must. '''Riverside Outpost: '''Riverside is not as populated with bandits as some other safezones but outside of the safezone it is known that a lot more nether spawn. Caution when entering is not usually used as it is best to just sprint into the safe zone to prevent nether grouping up on you and bandits getting the drop on you. '''Westview Outpost: '''Westview is balanced with nether and bandits instead of being heavy on only one of those aspects. Some bandits may hang of the top floor of the safe zone to try to get shots on players entering the area. The best way to counter act those bandits is to walk along the wall. Noteable Places -From Lakeside you may head to several helicopter crashes and taller buildings which may containt higher teir loot. -From Lakeside you can easily get to bennet park which has a skyscraper with a crane on it's left side. The top of the building usually has plenty of food and some medical supplies. But be cautious as some players may be found on top also. -Museum Outpost is a good place to wander the area searching for exploring, careless players with decent loot. Besides this it has all the benefits Lakeside does. -Riverside is right next to St. Williams which may spawn some higher tier guns. Be cautious of very high nether spawns. Crouch walking into and out of St. Williams is highly recommended due to the fact that a shrieker scream will almost for sure get you killed. -Westview is by the salary center which has a chance for tier 2 guns like a Lopes, Warren.50, etc. From there you could move a bit southwest and grab some good medical and military spawns from the buildings there.